New reason
by Nejilover136
Summary: What happens after a baby is born into the Nara family and has a special ability that deserves Suna's immediate attention? couples: ShikaxTema, SasuxSaku,HinaxNaru and TentenxLee
1. Baby girl or boy?

A boy no older than 20yrs paced up and down in short strides through a white hall. The hospital smelled of anesthetic and cleaning product but it didn't matter. His footsteps echoed and they only got faster as time went by. A red hair male and his brown haired brother sat on chairs lining the wall. Kankarou tapped his foot on the ground which kept an interesting beat with shikamarus pacing ones, this gave gaara something to listen to as he tried to understand the nervousness lingering in the air. Two hours passed and Kankarou had bought up drinks. Four hours: as the sun peeked through a window at the end of the hall it started lighting up the way as the lights turned off. Five hours and no-one hadn't said anything and the tension was growing. Gaara looked out the window and spotted three very familiar people. Naruto, Hinata and sakura we're making their way towards the hospital entrance with flowers. Ino and Chouji appeared right behind the three attempting to catch up with flowers and 2 large teddy bears. Gaara backed away from the window and walked over to Kankarou. He leaned in and whispered to him. The two stood there staring at each other until Kankarou turned his head and looked at shikamaru now squatting in a corner with his head bowed. Kankarou nodded and dashed towards the lift and left. Gaara floated over to shikamaru and squatted in front of him. He handed him a cola and stood up. (I have no idea where the cola came from) gaara glared down at him.

"Now stand up" he said walking back over to the lift. "Troublesome" whispered shikamaru using the wall to hoist his drowsy frame up. Gaara was standing next to the lift as it binged. "you've got visitors" he stated smugly as the lift doors opened and out poured naruto, Hinata, sakura, Chouji , ino and Sai. "Sai walked over to shikamaru and handed him a square box which was badly wrapped and a card. "It's for the baby" he smiled and sat down. Naruto and Hinata came next. Hinata kissed shikamaru on the cheek and gave him three objects. "One for the each of you, you're doing well shikamaru – Kun" she said stepping aside. Now naruto was acting as though he was the one about to be a father. "CONGRADULATIONS!" he shouted only to be smacked by sakura in the back of the head. "Shhhhhh" she hissed. Naruto picked himself up and handed shikamaru a snow globe of Konaha. "It took me ages to find this. It glows in the dark too." He walked over to where Sai sat and blew into conversation mode about how excited he was. The lift binged once more as he was given the bears from ino and Chouji and Kankarou appeared with the flowers. He staggered over to the group and put the flowers on top of the coffee table. "I'm so glad this is only one baby" this earned him a glare from all the females in the room and a scared look from shikamaru at the mere thought. "What?!" he said backing away slowly. Hinata stood over him arms crossed. Naruto watched with a smile and Sai looked at shikamaru and said. "Ever since Hinata started dating naruto she's become quite violent" he said in a matter of fact tone. Shikamaru nodded and slowly placed all the gifts he had received in a corner then joined them. He looked dead staring at the ceiling.

Ino and Chouji had begun telling everyone about how they knew shikamaru and temari were dating way before they got married. "Yeah, she had come on 'official' business for 3weeks. Only she ended up staying for 5" everyone laughed as Chouji continued. "Yeah hahaha, kiba and I had taken him out for lunch at the markets. He ended up buying; let's see if I can remember correctly . . . . umm" "I bought a bunny for Easter, a bracelet, a necklace and a cook book. The bunny was for ino, the bracelet for my mother and the cook book with the necklace was for temari" he said to them all. Ino and sakura awed, and Hinata grinned. "Yeah" replied Chouji remember. "But that was 2 yrs ago" added ino. The 

conversation went on and it helped calm shikamarus nerves for a while. But Shikamarus parents had arrived and this made him on edge again. "Son" spoke his father. "Don't get so flushed, it's gonna turn out alright. Now you know why I only wanted one child" chuckled his father. After an hour and a half the door opened and out came shizune. She closed the door behind her and yawned. "Shikamaru you are allowed in now" she said smiling. In the blink of an eye he was gone and everyone looked at each other.

Shikamaru approached the bed as Tsunade tasseled around cleaning up. A small plastic crib sat next to the bed with pink and blue blankets inside it. He leaned over temari and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Shikamaru" she whispered and smiled softly as her hand touched his face. "How are you feeling?" asked shikamaru looking around the room for the baby. "Weak" replied temari. "Where's the baby?" he asked her. Temari looked over to a room across from her. "Having a bath"

"Well I bet it shall be a youthful boy!" shouted lee to Neji. "Girl" said Neji with a smirk, his eyes closed. Tenten held lee's hand to keep him in his seat and stop him from jumping around. He looked decent in his new attire. Sadly to gai sensei he branched off when he married tenten. He liked the tux he wore on their wedding day and never went back. "Well I hope it's healthy" said tenten only to get ignored by both boys. "It shall be a boy because they had love sex" yelled lee. "It's a girl lee because they did it hard and long" whispered Neji back. Tenten sat between them quite embarrassed by how the conversation was going.

"Tsunade!" shouted shizune from inside the room where the baby was. "Yes?" replied Tsunade. "Come take a look at this". Tsunade walked into the room and came out smiling at the couple. "Your child is very special" shizune came in two minutes later holding a baby in white cloths. "A beautiful baby girl for the Nara family, it's been long time shikamaru" she said handing the baby to temari. The baby was 1 week early. She had brown hair like her father but no-one knew what her eyes might be just yet, but shikamaru had a clear idea just what. She had fallen asleep in temaris arms. "Take her to show everyone" said temari handing her to shikamaru who cradled her gently. He nodded then kissed her then walked out.

"It's a girl" he announced when he exited the room. The door swung shut behind him as gaara and Kankarou dashed into the room quickly to see their sister. "OH MY GOD!!" shouted his mother when he handed the child to her. "Look shikaku! She truly is a nara!" she squealed to her husband who looked amazed at what he saw. "Y… yeah" he mumbled out. "She's beautiful" spoke ino. She then glared at Chouji "do you really think you don't want this?" she whispered to him. "You know I don't want them yet" he whispered back looking at the little girl in yoshiro's arms. The lift binged and out came kakashi Sasuke and gai. "Yo" said kakashi walking up to shikamaru handing him a mini pakkun stuffed dog and a lollipop flower. "Hey shikamaru, congratulations." Spoke Sasuke in his usual bored voice handing him a small ninja set and a ninja dummy decorated in shuriken. "A YOUTHFUL GIRL!! WHAT A WONDEROUS THING!!" shouted gai handing shikamaru a mini green spandex. "See lee, it was a girl" stated Neji in a triumphant voice only worthy of a hyuuga. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I LOST AGAIN" "lee calm down" "NO I LOST AGAIN BUT I WILL WIN NEXT TIME"


	2. Sai's question

Temari was let out of hospital a week later and so was their newborn. Temari wanted the name her shiroku but soon changed her mind to shikari due to the fact it was a well know Nara tradition. She didn't mind though, She was happy. "Shikamaru?" she asked as he was leaning over the cot tickling his daughter. The young baby had opened her eyes to show fantastically big green ones not like her mother but they were identical to gaaras. "You don't think she can . . . . You know"temari did a move matching gaaras sand coffin move. "No I don't. At least I don't think she can" replied shikamaru as his daughter yawned lazily. He held back a smirk "it runs in the family I guess" he thought straightening up and stretching.

"Well, I need to grab a few things for Chouji. Ino's been nagging him about kids since she saw ours" he smiled and gave temari a huge hug. "HA! That fat lump deserves it; he's almost as lazy as you Mr. Crybaby. I'm actually quite amazed how un-lazy you were that night" she smiled smugly. "I see your feeling a lot better" pouted shikamaru who was enjoying the out of energy temari and how quiet she was. "Damn straight I am. You try going through labor for 6 hours and see how you'd feel" "I'd rather not" he replied walking past her and waving, "see you later" he shouted through the door to get a small wave back.

He walked down the front steps of their new house that they bought in Konaha but they also had a house in Suna for temari. He walked through the garden gate and closed it behind him with a happy smirk plastered on his beaming face just right for a new father. He turned around and there in his beaming face stood Sai. "Hello" he said with his usual smile. "H-hi Sai" replied shikamaru walking around him and gesturing for him to follow. "What brings you to see me so early in the morning?" asked shikamaru. "I have come to ask a question" he said looking towards the new morning sky as birds flew by. They turned a corner into a busy street with stalls and vegetable stands along the sides. "I" "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" yelled a voice from behind them. Sakura was running past them as she smiled quickly at the two males and disappeared around a corner in the direction of the hospital. "?" was all that was left as naruto soon fell into the same route as sakura had just been. "Your question Sai?" continued shikamaru pulling out a huge list of groceries. "Oh, I would like to know who you paid to give you a baby". Shikamaru looked at Sai in confusion. "Your 20 years old and you have no idea where babies come from" Sai shook his head "oh my god".

Knock knock. "Coming!" shouted temari. She had shikari in her arms when she trotted over to the door. She opened it and saw lee and gaara. "Hey" she said sweetly. "Hello temari!" said lee cooing at the baby. "Stop smiling" said gaara grabbing the baby from her arms. He walked in through the house and sat on the couch leaving a beaming rock lee and a twitching temari. Temari crunched her fists and slammed the door in poor lee's face and stalked over to gaara. "And what is your problem" she asked in an undertone. "I'm leaving today" he said adjusting the baby exactly how temari had shown him. "oh, well I can get shikamaru to" "no, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. Just remember what I told you." "I still have to talk to shikamaru about it" "well hurry, they might get restless" "hmm" "well Kankarou will be coming by later to say good-bye" "ok" "good luck". Gaara gave temari a very rare hug and almost walked out the door with the baby but temari reminded him. "bye temari-san" said lee following gaara out the gate.

"Is that everything" whispered shikamaru to himself. "y-yes, we do shikamaru-san" said Sai from under all the bags and things he bought. "Right, let's go to Chouji and ino's place" "ha-hai". As they approached the house they heard ino yelling and Chouji speaking back. "WHY NOT!!" they heard her yell. "Because. . . . WHAT IF THEY GET TEASED BECAUSE THEIR FAT AND CAN'T DO WHAT ALL THE OTHER KIDS CAN DO IN TRAINING AT THE ACADAMY?" Chouji yelled back. Silence fell over the house, and then they heard ino. "Well, I guess they will just have to deal with it Chouji. It's a part of growing up. Doesn't matter how big you are or how small you may be. Children a cruel to other children and that will never change. That's all I wanted to know Chouji." Shikamaru sighed. "Women are all the same." Mumbled shikamaru helping Sai unload the groceries quietly at the door and leaving the bill on the top. He rang the doorbell grabbed Sai and bolted. "Huh?" thought ino as she opened the door. "Shikamaru did do the groceries!" "But he's too lazy to stay for tea?!" grumbled ino.

"Why did you not stay?" asked Sai as he sipped his tea that temari had made for them. "Troublesome" temari rolled her eyes. "Where is the baby?" asked Sai confused. "In bed" "oh" "by the way Sai, about the question you asked me earlier. I'd asked kakashi or Sasuke" "ok. Thank you for your hospitality temari-san, but I must be going now" "bye Sai" "bye". The front door closed and temari looked at shikamaru. "I have something I need to tell you".

What does temari need to talk to shika about and what will kakashi tell sai.

Find out next week

Bye bye xD


	3. sai's unknown feelings?

hey!

ok so i thought i'd try an inoxsai pairing for a change because im starting to see what really will happen so yeah

enjoy

temari looked at shikamaru "so is it ok?" she asked. "Of course, but I don't know why you hesitated" he replied looking at her as she leaned over the bench. "It's very important to my village that if any member of the kazekages clan gives birth to a girl that she be christened by our village elders and given a middle name" "well, if its tradition to your village I will abide by it, temari." "You're ok with this?" "Yes, I married you didn't I?" "Ok fine, we'll leave in the morning tomorrow" "yep".

"Chouji! Your dinner is in the fridge" shouted ino up the stairs. "Thanks ino!" "I'll be going now" she shouted back up the stairs as she put on a jumper and pulled up the hood. The night air was fresh and inviting. Chouji looked down the stairs to ino. "Is Sai coming to pick you up?" he asked smiling. Ino blushed "he's taking me to a fancy restraunt in the food district." She said picking up her purse as the doorbell went. "Bye Chouji" ino said walking out the door.

Sai kissed her and smiled. "So how was your day?" he asked her. "I found out why Chouji didn't want kids so much" she said holding onto Sais arm kissing his cheek every few minutes. "Yes, I heard. You say he is like your brother?" "Yep, I need to understand his problems then help him overcome them. That's partly why I live with him. I trust him" said ino as Sai stopped and looked at her. "You are very beautiful Miss Ino". She blushed heavily. "May I give u a gift?"

! FLASHBACK!

Sasuke sat next to sakura at the hospital. He had been told to come quickly as was sakura. Naruto stood across from the couple leaning against the wall. Sai approached the three and smiled. "Sasuke-kun?" he said. Sasukes eyes turned and looked at Sai. Sakura leaned forward and smiled at him. "May I ask you a question?" Sasuke was taken a little by surprise as he nodded and stood up. "Who must you pay to get a baby?" the group froze. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you have GOT to be kidding Sai" yelled naruto. Sasuke had frozen while sakura giggled uncontrollably behind. "Ask kakashi Sai" whispered Sasuke. Sai looked at Sasuke puzzled until he said this "I did" as he gestured to sakura who had bailed to the bathroom at that moment.

Kakashi sat under a tree on the third training ground. Sai made his way over to the white hair male and stood next to him. "Kakashi –sensei" he stated flatly. Kakashi lifted his head from his 'interesting' reading and smiled at Sai. "Yes Sai?" "How do you pay to get a baby?" "Oh! You really want to know?" evilly chuckled kakashi. "You will tell me then?" asked Sai sitting next to kakashi. Kakashi closed the book and put it back into his pouch. "Well, it's like a gift to a woman who you love or is really beautiful" "A gift?" "Yes, but it only works when you love the person a lot" "oh" "When a man and a woman are in love . . . . . ! END OF FLASHBACK!

Sasuke lay on the grass looking up at the sky. The grass was long and hid the outside world from him as well as him from it. Sakura lay asleep on his chest under a blanket made of wool. Sasuke smiled. After that day he could finally rest without the constant ach for revenge or the worry for his close friends. He shuffled from his position and sat up. He sighed and looked at sakura whose head now sat in his lap. Sasuke looked over to where the forest began and saw ino and Sai going at it (making out). "Sakura" hissed Sasuke in an undertone. "Wake up damn it, you _have _to see this" sakura sat up and smiled sleepily at Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his hand in the direction of Sai and ino. "OMF-"sakura was about to 

shout but Sasuke covered her mouth. Sasuke had averted his eyes from the scene unfolding only a few meters away but sakura being sakura watched and told Sasuke everything. "He pulled out her hair . . . . . She took off his shirt hehe . . . . . . . ewww" Sasuke had begun to crawl away as quickly as possible without any sound until sakura had jumped on top of him which created a fuss. Sasuke had no intention to see Sai and ino doing THAT and he wanted to go home.

The sun began rise over mountain and ino had only just walked in the door. She closed the front door and sighed against it. Chouji looked down the stairs at ino in her happy state and smiled sadly. "Why was I so slow?" he asked himself walking back into his room and lying down on his bed.

Shikamaru had woken to a pacing temari; their baby was a great sleeper (surprise surprise) so they got very good night sleeps. "Temari?" said shikamaru sitting up squinting. "OH! Good morning" she walked over to the bed and crawled over to him. "You should hurry and get ready" she said leaning in and kissing him. His arm moved around her waist and he twisted her around and laid her on her back. "Why hurry?" he asked kissing her neck. "Because it takes 3 days and gaara has already sent us a message expecting us to be there ASAP" she said rolling him back onto his back and biting his earlobe and rubbing her hand over his stomach. He sighed under her weight for two reasons. The sensations she always caused him and the fact that this had to end. She stopped and got off the bed. "Breakfast is ready" she stated as the oven bell rang up the hallway and into the room. "Fine" shikamaru said as he pulled himself out of bed and pulled on his pants and traveling shirt.

"So they're on their way?" asked gaara smiling at the note sent to him only a few moments ago. Kankarou had walked in at that moment and dropped all the paperwork he was holding. "G-gaara?" he asked looking at his younger brother. "You're . . . . . smiling?" "Hmm? So?" "SO?! You never smile!" "I am human Kankarou." Kankarou stopped his actions in picking up all the papers on gaaras office floor. "Suuure, I believe you"

"So temari?" asked shikamaru. He held shikari in his arms as she squirmed in the desert heat only she seemed to be comfortable in it unlike her father. "How long are we staying?" temari froze at this question. Even if he was a genius and usually asked all the questions like "what time do we leave?" or "what are we doing this for?" he should have asked how long they were staying until they were half an hour away from said destination.

"Oh umm . . . . . 4 weeks?" "WHAT?!" he shouted. The baby started to cry and temari walked over and pulled it out of his arms so he can vent his anger without hurting the baby. Shikamaru started to pace round in circles mumbling to himself, until he stopped and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "Ok" he said smiling and walking ahead. "Hey! Crybaby, what's up with you?" temari said running up to her husband. "This means we miss out on Sasuke and sakuras wedding" he said in an undertone to himself forgetting temari was walking beside him. "Oh no!" she gasped out. "Too late now, just send a message to sakura telling her we can't make it" "heartless asshole" temari retorted. "I married you so we're the same Mrs. Heartless" "grr"


	4. Just remember

"Sasuke?" asked sakura as she peered over her fiancé's shoulder at the note he held. He closed his eyes and smirked. "What?" sakura asked as he handed the note to sakura. "Dear sakura, we had neglected to check our time tables before the christening and are very unhappy to say that we are unable to ATTEND YOUR WEDDING!!" sakura nearly burned through the floor after reading this. "HOW CAN THEY DO THIS!?" "Well, they are first time parent's sakura think about it" Sasuke said. "We will be too soon" added sakura. Sasuke beamed as he began to daydream.

"Welcome" said gaara blankly. It had been three days to get there but due to how lazy shikamaru dragged his feet temari got there a day early after leaving her husband behind. "Nice to see you again ga – Kazekage-sama" said an exhausted shikamaru. "You would like to know where temari is, I'm guessing?" asked Kankarou from a dark corner. "Y-yes" shikamaru said slight fear in his voice. "Remember what we told you that day?" questioned Kankarou for a second time "uhh . . . . . . "

(Flashback)

A wedding reception of wild dessert flowers and cherry blossoms decorated the edge of tables and chairs. Sakura was standing with Tsunade at the end of an ail. "Tsunade – sama?" said sakura as she winked at Sasuke, who just turned away with a blush, and walked over to stand next to naruto and Chouji. "Yes?" answered Tsunade. "Why isn't gaara doing your job" she asked as the music started. Shikamaru stood up and walked over next to Chouji. His hair hung limply but nicely just above his shoulders as he sighed. Hinata rounded the corner with naruto holding her arm. They entered after Tsunade had stopped at the other side of the ail with shikamaru. Sakura came next with Sasuke, who was still blushing heavily. Then Chouji and ino who were smiling happily at the crowd. Next came temari and her two brothers.

Temari wore a full length dress that hugged her figure tight as she walked. The front of the dress split at the front and flowed Longley as it trailed behind her like water. Gaara wore a tux with a red flower on his chest in his pocket; Kankarou wore an identical suit only he had a yellow flower in his pocket.

Temari smiled widely at shikamaru whose mouth hung limply near the floor as was narutos mouth. Temari has never looked so womanly in all her life until that day. She walked softly and was well grounded in those high heels and her hair was curled and shined in the light from the sun. Tsunade looked at sakura who was smiling happily to Sasuke "Gaara wanted to walk her up with Kankarou" she said beaming at her student. "Who gives Sabaku no temari to nara shikamaru?" asked Tsunade to gaara and Kankarou. "We do" they both said in unison. Temari lifted her feet to step onto the step but stopped abruptly due to the two males that hadn't let go of her arm. "You guys?!" she whispered angrily. "Nara shikamaru" said gaara. "If you hurt our sister" said Kankarou. "You die" gaara ended as he and Kankarou let go of their sister.

(End of flashback)

"Kind of" he said lazily and putting his hands in his pockets only to withdraw them quickly as a burning sound erupted from them. "Damn temari" he hissed as he inspected his fingers for burns. Kankarou smirked at the odd steam rising from shikamarus pocket. This was the first actual proper time they had ever spoken about this and shikamaru had hoped they had forgotten. "Well good, 

hate for you to forget" said Kankarou coming out of the corner and standing next to shikamaru. "Brother" he said smirking at the word he aimed at shikamaru.

Shikamaru left after a few hours with gaara and Kankarou. They ended up at a rather large house that had the kazekages wind symbol on the mail box. Sounds of music came to shikamarus attention and he smiled as the beat registered in his brain. Temari was home and enjoying the spring weather in Suna, as hot and dry as it seemed to him.

"Temari, I bought your good for nothing husband home!" shouted Kankarou over the music coming from the upstairs room. Shikamaru followed him through the hallway, he caught a glimpse of a dark room which held the crib of his daughter, but he'll be able to see her tomorrow he concluded. He then entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. He rubbed his face as his head begun to thump through the music and heat. After a few minutes temari jumped through the door with shikaris' bottle. She walked over to the fridge opened it and stood still for a moment. She closed it slowly and looked at Kankarou softly. "Did you get milk today?" she asked walking over and fetching three glasses from the cabinets. Even in his current state of mind, shikamaru knew that tone and how she was talking. She was plotting a 'temari-revenge' scheme. He smirked as she pulled out the milk and poured the drinks. "Ah, no. I totally forgot. "Said Kankarou receiving the cup from his sister.

Temari watched as Kankarou took a hearty swig of the milk and begun to gag. She placed down her cup and grabbed her younger brother by the color. "Don't make me ask you again then" she stated sternly letting go of Kankarous clothing and watching as he took off out the kitchen door. She sighed as the small new-born babies cries flowed through the house. She turned to shikamaru "could you get that?" she asked holding out the bottle.


End file.
